I Don't Believe You Did That
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Roman and Shanna adopted two girls from Romania, not expecting the shock when they find out their real parents were murdered by vampires.


Hunter: Roxie showed me this series Love at Stake and I fell in love with it too.

Roxie: So here we go taking a stab at writing a fan fic on this one…..I LOVE THE BOOKS!

Hunter: DISCLAIMER we do not own nothing no how no way, its AU so don't panic fanatics!

Dominique Draganesti: medium length black, blue, pink, purple hair, always styled differently. One blue eye one green eye. Always wears black with spiders and bats (perfect for a vampires daughter) three lip rings, tongue ring, eye brow ring, Frankenstein surface piercings on neck and one on the side of left eye. Laughs at stupid things, really hyper, likes to sing and dance at people, cant be without her sister or she looks lost.

Andreea Draganesti: Bluish Black short spikey hair, one blue eye and one grey eye, wears all colors and styles, eye brow piercing right eye, right side of nose pierced, tongue pierced, middle of lip pierced. Perverted all the time, doesn't think before speaking, out going, when excited yells, bad sense of direction, bold.

I don't believe you did that

Roman Draganesti and his wife Shanna walked into their living area where all their friends sat waiting for them and their two young children.

"So Roman, Shanna, what's this news you have for all of us?" asked Gregori sitting next to his mother Radinka.

Shanna looked around the room smiling at all her friends who came to support their new decision "Everyone, we're so happy you all came, we have had the opportunity to receive a great gift, well two.."

Angus jumped up "No Roman you got her pregnant again, with twins!"

Emma grabbed Angus's shoulder "Sit down dear please, does Shanna LOOK pregnant?"

Shanna rolled her eyes and mouthed thank you to Emma "No not that, we received a call from an orphanage in Romans old home town, and they had two young ladies almost the age of 20, that's the age they get thrown out to live on their own, these two are not ready they have nothing, but they know of vampires because the man who called us knows Roman and he's night shift at the orphanage, so we adopted these two girls three days ago and they will be arriving tonight in about half an hour." Everyone looked at Shanna and Roman, Constantine and Sophie jumped up and down at the prospect have having two big sisters. Radinka smiled and hugged Shanna.

Connor shook Roman hand after Angus "Are you sure this is ok, they're human."

Roman smiled at his old friend "it's all fine, they know about us, they caught Maxwell drinking synthetic blood and they found out. Don't worry I saw their pictures, these two will fit in here."

The door bell rang, more than it should have, Everyone stood around the door to see while Shanna and Roman opened the door, two girls were standing in front of the door bell pressing it constantly together while Maxwell was trying to shoo them away saying 'please girls stop act civilized!'

"Maxwell! how good to see you!" Roman and Maxwell hugged and Maxwell hugged Shanna smiling

Shanna pulled the three in smiling while the two girls looked around in amazement. "So you must be my two new daughters, welcome to your new home!" hugging both girls at the same time "This is your little brother, Constantine" Constantine stood in front of the girls not sure what to do

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO CUTE!" Squealed the short haired girl picking Constantine up and hugging him while he giggled hugging back and hugging the other girl with longer hair.

Shanna laughed "And this is your baby sister Sophie" Sophie ran to the girls hugging both of them giggling when they kissed each cheek.

Roman stood between the girls and faced all his friends "Everyone meet our daughters, Dominique Draganesti" the one with the longer hair waved at everyone. "And Andreea Draganesti" The short haired one waved to everyone.

"Oh my god! You're double D!" screamed Andreea pointing and laughing at her sister while Maxwell's eyes went saucer like and shook his head

Gregori walked up to Dominique and slyly looked at her chest "No you're not" Roman glared at Gregori "That's my daughter Gregori!"

"That's so awesome!" Andreea was still laughing, everyone tried to cover their laughs with coughs and turning away.

"Very funny dear sister" Dominique zipped up her sweater turning red.

Radinka looked around "Ok dinner people!"

Everyone sat around the big dinner table staring at the strange sisters Roman and Shanna adopted.

"Ok girls since we're all here I'll introduce you to all our friends" Roman sat up "ok this is Radinka, and Gregori, Gregori is Radinkas' son" Radinka and Gregori smiled at the girls. " Angus MacKay head of MacKay security and investigations, His wife Emma, and grandson Robby" all three stood and smiled at the girls.

"Hey dad? Why do they wear skirts?" Dominique looked Robby and Angus up and down "no offence but I can go a day without seeing dude legs"

Roman put his hand on his daughters shoulder "sweetheart, it's a kilt, and its traditional, and now that I think about it I can too but its their thing"

Dominique elbowed her sister and laughed at their dad. Roman smiled at his daughters "ok anyway Connor Buchanan who will always be watching within and out side of this house" Connor winked at the girls as he sat down seeing the shocked looks they gave each other. Roman continued with Ian Macphie, Dougal Kincaid, Phineas MacKinney, Howard Barr, Phil, Jean-Luc Echarpe his wife Heather and daughter Bethany.

All the vampires ate Romans new fusion food, food with blood nutrients instead of vitamins.

Constantine looked at Dominique "what are those things on your face and on your neck?"

"Piercings" Dominique and Andreea shared glances and stuck their tongues out at Constantine, Gregori fell of his chair at the site of Andreea's tongue ring.

"Gregori honey, you're supposed to be graceful" sighed Radinka helping her son up.

Andreea leaned closer to Ian "Hey, hey you, do you wear kilts to feel the breeze, you know down there?"

Ian almost choked on his blood leaned in "Yes yes we do, sometimes if its windy and we don't hold them down we pull a Marilyn Monroe"

Andreea and Dominique looked at all the highlanders and started laughing and couldn't breath gasping for air.

Angus tried to reach across the table to get at Ian "You're not supposed to tell people that! It happened once! I was embarrassed!"

The girls laughed even harder and pointed at Angus almost falling off their chairs.

"What? It did?" Romans eyes went huge at the thought of big Angus MacKay pulling a Monroe.

Robby laughed "It was quite scary, I was behind him." Angus was starting to get mad at his grandson and friends.

Roman stood up once again "I almost forgot, there are a lot of vampires girls, who don't like us, and lightest way I can say this is you need to learn how to defend yourselves and your sister and brother, and to kill one if it should ever come to that, me and your mother want you to train with angus and the other highlanders."

Angus stood up "Welcome to boot camp ladies, you will receive a gun with silver bullets, and wooden steaks."

Andreea and Dominique looked back and forth at their parents and everyone with food almost falling out of their mouths. "ok we have one question, do we have to wear kilts?" they both busted out laughing again.

Roman laughed with his daughters and everyone else while Angus scrunched up his nose "no girls, I wouldn't allow it, I would feel uncomfortable with you going out in the wind with those, we wouldn't want any other Angus mishaps."

After everyone finished eating Connor stood up "Roman, do you think it would be a good time to give the girls a tour of the house?"

"I think it would be an opportune time" Roman stood up "ok girls Connor will give you the tour with the highlanders here, you'll meet the rest of them as you go around the house"

Dominique drank the rest of her vodka and pineapple drink "More dudes in skirts?…ugh I'll live the rest of my life seeing hairy legs and nobby knees"

Andreea patted her sisters back "Its ok its better than the dragon lady in her granny panties through a see through dress" Dominique covered her mouth "I feel the vomit coming"

Shanna was shocked "Did you live in a terrible place?"

"I cant speak for us in the night shift, we love the kids, but the mistress during the day was a witch, she hates kids and devotes her days to being as horrible as possible"

Dominique gagged " We had to wax her legs and other places once, it was terrible"

Andreea grabbed her arm "Ok Connor, lets go for that tour now, we still have to put our stuff away"

Roman stood up " Right, we have two rooms for you girls, you'll know who's room is who's"

The girls and the highlanders left for their tour.

Connor walked ahead of everyone "Ok girls pay attention this is the second floor, and this is the highlander in charge of the second floor"

The second floor highlander looked at the girls and waved and the group kept going.

"Now this is the third floor, this is where you two have your rooms"

Connor opened one door and Andreea was shocked. "How did they know what to get for my room?"

"Look Andreea!" Dominique was pointing at a giant book case full of manga.

"yes its all very nice, I had to carry some of it" Connor was sarcastic putting Andreea's bags in her room "now we must move on" pushing the girls out.

"And here is your room Dominique" Connor opened the door.

"Its black Dominique!" Screamed Andreea walking in with her sister.

"Look a coffin closet!, look at the rug! Look, look dammit!" Dominique was pointing down at a sectional rug with a big red spider embroidered in the middle.

"Moving on ladies" Connor pushed them out again

"Geeze Connor, it doesn't matter I'm going to get lost anyway"

"Yes well you have to remember your way to your dads office and that's where I'm taking you" Connor patted Andreea's head.

Connor showed them their brother and sisters rooms, then to the fifth floor where Romans office was.

"Girls, this is where you will be sent if problems occur"

"What problems Connor, we're bad, we're drunk, what?" Dominique folded her arms.

"When vampires attack" Andreea hissed and jumped on Dominique trying to bite her neck.

Ian looked at the guys "um a little strange?"

Phineas looked at them "a lot less strange than other girls I met, some of them are insane, follow a brother around and jump him, some of them might even stab a brother right in the leg, just because they say they love you or you're their babies daddy" The guys looked a Phineas "What, its true"

Connor was still trying to explain things to the girls but they were acting like they weren't listening and teasing him.

"Well Connor, its been a blast but we are effing tired, you know coming from Romania and all" Dominique patted Connors arm.

"Yeah, chauffeur us to our rooms? Pllleeeeaaasee?" Andreea made big eyes.

"I showed you where they were, don't tell me."

"yeah, we forgot" laughed Andreea.

The adult Draganesti family members sat at the dinner table with their friends, both the young children were sent to bed and said goodnight, they were all waiting for a goodnight from their two new daughters.

"Roman, I'm worried, Connor are you sure they know the way?" asked Shanna with a worried look on her face.

Connor laughed "All they have to do is walk down two flights of stairs, I don't think they would be lost" Andreea walked in looking confused and lost.

"Dominique!, I found it finally! I told you I was getting good with my directions!" Dominique came through the door panting holding her chest "About…..damn….time…..oh…my…god….I have….to….stop smoking"

Shanna ran to Dominique "Are you ok sweet heart, Radinka can you please get her a glass of water?"

"Oh don't worry mom she'll be fine just give her a minute" just then Dominique stood up right pulled out a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it "see mom she's fine" laughed Andreea.

Roman brought Dominique an ashtray "Ok, first thing, you have to quit, its not good for you, and it wont go well with your training, right Angus?"

Angus grabbed the cigarette from Dominique and put it out "Starting now young lass, you quit."

Andreea grabbed her sisters shoulders "did Timmy fall down the well lassie?" Dominique pinched her sisters arm "read a book Andreea"

Shanna hugged the girls "Oh you both are so silly, what a joy, say good night its bed time for you ladies, you have a long day of shopping tomorrow"

"Mom, can you take us, I don't want to get lost again, those guys in skirts were laughing at us"

Angus's face turned red "They're not skirts! They're kilts!"

Andreea patted Angus "Yeah Dominique, Kilts, remember they like the breeze!"

"Ok girls before Angus does a vampire rendition of a heart attack, you should go to bed" laughed Roman kissing both girls on the top of their heads and giving them a hug.

Angus crossed his arms and smirked "It's ok, they'll get the work out of a life time tomorrow"

Both girls gave Angus an evil look.

Shanna took the girls to their rooms before anything else could be said.

Jean-Luc looked at Roman "How the hell did they get lost, you put them on the third floor"

Roman realized how insane that sounded "Gods blood, I don't know Jean-Luc"

Connor gave Roman a look "Ok, I gave them the tour, but after I showed them where your office was I had to take them back to their rooms cause they already forgot"

All the highlanders down stairs laughed. Robby sat down with his blood "two cute but some what senseless girls Roman"

Roman Shot them all a glare "Those are my daughters, you will not try to flirt with them!"

Gregori jumped up "Roman, I'll flirt with them if I want to!" he snapped his fingers like an angry woman. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

Ian rolled his eyes "Anyway, about training tomorrow Angus, Connor, do WE have to train WITH them?"

Angus thought about it for a second "Actually, yes, they need to know how to defend themselves against a vampire, it just so happens you are all vampires, so buck up and prepare to be lunged at with wooden steaks"

All the highlander boys laughed Robby slapped his grandfathers back "Yeah ok, whatever you say grandad, we're going to patrol the outside of the house" They all left as Shanna came back.

"They cant be separated Roman, I put them in their rooms, tucked in Andreea, and when I went to tuck in Dominique she looked so lost and I swear she started crying, she asked to sleep with Andreea, and when I took her to Andreea's room she wasn't even in her bed!, she was reading!"

Roman hugged his wife "It's ok, I think maybe the orphanage did that to them, Maxwell said that they were inseparable, they had to sleep together, eat together, walk together, they couldn't be adopted separately, I guess tomorrow while you're all out I'll have orders made out to knock part of the wall separating them out"

Toni giggled "No wondering why Dominique follows Andreea around even though she has no sense of direction!"

Shanna laughed sitting next to the other ladies to drink their wine "And when Andreea says no to Dominique, she listens!"

Heather took a sip from her glass "I heard that's what happens with twins, one always acts as the older sibling saying no and the other follows, but its more so cause they were in the orphanage."

Jean-Luc grabbed Shanna's hands "Shanna, Roman, me and Heather decided, we would love to use your daughters as models for our new goth line of clothing, evening wear, day wear, casual, dinner parties"

Roman gave Jean-Luc a funny look for his forwardness he always used "um I don't.." Roman was cut off by Shanna

"Jean-Luc!, Heather! Of course I would love nothing but having my daughters model your beautiful clothing!" Roman dropped his head

Shanna finished getting ready for her day, brewed a new pot of coffee and finished fixing breakfast for her 4 children. Shanna marched up the stairs with Radinka to wake her children up. Shanna opened Andreea's door and turned on the light to see the two girls sprawled out on the bed. Shanna ripped off the blankets to see the girls in weird poses.

"Ok girls mommy made breakfast its time to get dressed, wash, eat and off to shop!" both girls shielded their eyes as Shanna opened the curtains on the big window.

Andreea pulled the blankets back over them "two more hours mom please"

Shanna put her hands on her hips "Ok, I'll level with you two if you get up now and get dressed and ready in an hour, when we go shopping Andreea I'll get you a new manga and Dominique I'll get you a pet" both girls jumped out of bed Dominique ran to her room and came out dressed with her hair put up and brushing her teeth pulling on shoes. Andreea was all ready.

"Now go eat breakfast its on the table" Shanna smiled while her daughters ran down the stairs.

Tino skipped passed her "Morning mommy" Sophie followed with Radinka following

"They heard shopping and jumped out of bed and got ready" laughed Radinka walking down the stairs with Shanna.

When they both reached the kitchen the four kids were eating and talking to Toni, Heather, and Bethany.

"Good morning Ladies, ready for shopping?" laughed Shanna

Toni lifted a card "Ready as Ian will ever be!"

Heather got up to clean off Bethany's plate "Last night before me and Bethany went to bed Jean told me to spend what I wanted, I felt dirty!"

All the girls old enough to get it laughed, Dominique choked on her coffee and Andreea laughed at her.

After they all finished breakfast they all left to shop in down town New York.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Roman woke up excited to see what the girls room would look like now that he had some of that wall knocked down, eventually he'll have to build it again once they realize boys exist, the thought made him shiver.

On his way to see how the room went he ran into Jean-Luc and Angus.

"We already looked and they did a great job, Shanna called they should be home right away" Jean-Luc walked along side him with Angus on the other side.

Roman, Jean-Luc, Angus and Connor stood in the room amazed how fast the day time staff worked on the room. All of a sudden the front door slammed and two figures ran right past them and plunked right in front of the tv.

"How the hell did they find their room so fast?" Yelled Connor "I had to show them twice!"

Shanna walked into the room followed by Robby, Gregori, and Ian holding a bunch of bags from various stores.

"I bought them Star Wars on blue ray, turns out when Andreea's really excited she knows where she's going"

Roman started laughing "Wait, is that all they got?"

Phineas walked up with two handfuls of bags "No Roman, there's more, a lot more"

Dominique turned around and pointed at Gregori "You!, slave person where are my cds, and my kitty!"

Robby held out the bag and a carrier "How can anyone resist those demanding accents, Romanians, gotta love them"

Andreea and Dominique realized jumped up and starting holding their kitten, manga, cds, movies and other random items at Roman speaking really fast in Romanian, all he could do was nod, he understood what they said but could not get a word in edge wise.

Angus clapped his hands loudly "Ok everyone out!, the young lass's have to change for training! Meet us down stairs in our quarters in two minutes!"

Both girls dropped everything but the kitten and started yelling at Angus in Romanian about not wanting to train. "I don't know what the hell you're saying but it better be we'll listen to you Angus cause we know what will happen if we don't!"

Roman intercepted and told the girls in Romanian to do what they're told.

Shanna looked at the highlander boys in the room "I really need to learn Romanian"

Ian laughed as they all left "That's for sure!"

The two girls met the highlanders in the basement.

"Um Angus I don't like it down here, its…what's the word I'm looking for here…..um colourful" Dominique moved her hands

Andreea starting jogging in place her hair bouncing.

"What prêt ell is wrong with it miss Dominique? A little color in your life is not so bad" Angus gritted his teeth.

Dominique straightened up "Ok I'll listen!" starting to stretch falling over.

Angus made the guys sit by and wait "Ok now you all have to notice they aren't as rough as all of us, they are frail, human and….." Angus was hit in the head by a small weight.

Andreea put up her hand "oops sorry it slipped!"

Dominique was giggling.

Angus rubbed his head "Ok you know what, we're starting now, right now! Andreea!, Phineas! On the mat now!"

Both walked on the mat. Phineas went at Andreea like he was going to bite her arm and she kicked him in the stomach and flipped him on his back and held a flat wooden practice steak to his heart, Dominique realized and threw one of Sophie's bouncy balls at Andreea's head knocking her over.

Everyone was staring in shock.

"How the hell is that fragile Angus!" Yelled one of the highlanders.

Andreea stood up helping Phineas "It was an accident, I swear!"

Angus eyeballed the girls and motioned for Dominique to stand on the mat in front of Ian.

"Angus, I really don't want to do this, cant you just… AHHH what the Fuck!" Ian threw Dominique on her back side holding her in the back of the head. Andreea had a flash back, jumped on Ian threw him on the ground and helped Dominique up both girls grabbed Ian threw him around and jumped on him aiming both guns to his chest with tears starting to form in their eyes.

Angus realized with happened and calmly walked towards them "ok girls calm down. No need to panic. Its ok."

Both girls dropped Ian, the guns and started crying uncontrollably.

Dominique held Andreea's arms screaming "I want mama and tatic!"

Phineas jumped up from his seat "I'm going to get them" he ran vampire speed and all three came running down in seconds.

"What happened!" screamed Shanna seeing the two girls huddled together and Ian laying on the floor. Shanna held the girls

Dominique moved to make her let go "You're not mama!"

Roman knelt next to Shanna and the girls "There's something we haven't been told Shanna, mama in Romanian is mom. Angus did she say dad or Tatic?"

"She said Mama and Tatic" Robby finally spoke.

"Shanna find Maxwells number in my book, tell him he needs to get here now" Shanna got up and ran up the stairs.

Roman sat next to the girls and tried to calm them down but nothing worked. Andreea said something in Romanian and looked at Roman.

Maxwell ran down the stairs with Shanna trying to assure her it wasn't her fault. As soon as he saw the girls huddled together he ran to them and hugged them, saying something, the both looked at him, looked around and stopped crying.

Maxwell handed Dominique a cigarette and a lighter, he looked at everyone "It's the only way to keep her calm, when she's calm Andreea can think, and I should have told you before, We'll have to tell you now."

Roman led everyone up to his office to have the chat he never heard, Shanna was holding both girls.

"Ok Maxwell, what happened, I'm concerned" Roman sat in his wing backed chair.

Andreea and Dominique looked at Maxwell "let us tell them" Andreea held her sisters hand. "Dominique start off for us"

Dominique looked at everyone "Our parents…they didn't leave us… they died…no they were murdered…"

Andreea looked at her "by vampires, we were ten years old, our parents were known vampire hunters."

Dominique grabbed her hand again "One night, mama was singing our night time song to us, she promised no killing that night, then there was a knock at the door, Tatic answered it."

"There was a horrible sound, then nothing, our bedroom door swung open, a man grabbed mama the way Ian threw Dominique and ripped her throat out.."

"mama and Tatic had always showed us how to defend ourselves, we practiced a safe way to escape.."

"there was a tunnel under our bed, it led to an opening outside of the village"

"we followed it and sat in the snow, we only had our pj's and a blanket"

"then a man came out of no where"

Maxwell put his hand on Andreea's shoulder. "it was me, I found them freezing and crying in the snow, covered in someone elses blood."

Everyone was shocked Shanna was crying.

Maxwell went on "I went through the tunnel after I left them with the others of our coven, I found the end to their room, Roman, it was a disaster, there were parts everywhere, their mama, her neck was torn out, their tatic was nothing to speak of…I had to take them to the orphanage, they had nothing left, I realized if they were on their own the Russians would have found them….the man who killed them is now dead by his own covens hands, you know the man"

Everyone gasped, Shanna jumped up "Ivan Petrovsky?"

"The one and only, you see they knew of us long before we thought, I only said what I did so you would take them and love them, take care of them, ten years old, and so much pain"

Andreea and Dominique stood together one smoking non stop the other hanging on to the others hand like they would be ripped apart.

Roman stood up and walked toward them "what was your last name"

Andreea had to speak first Dominique was to scared to look at Roman "our last name was Beklea"

Roman looked as if he was stabbed in the stomach, he fell against his desk in shock. "Im so sorry, its all my fault"

Everyone was once again in shock.

Once Roman caught control of himself he started explaining "I remember you now, the twins with ribbons in their hair, I knew your parents, I was helping them, we were going to kill all the evil Russians vampires, they wanted them dead to protect their people and daughters, girls they loved you, and I wanted to do anything I could to help them, but the Russians found out and they killed them…..im so sorry its my fault…"

Dominique looked at him "You're the man they met with every night after mama put us to bed, she told us you were sent to them to help…she said everything would be ok because you were helping, she said you could stop them! But you killed them!"

Andreea grabbed her sister from reaching for something sharp "it's not his fault Dominique, no one but the Russians are to blame"

Roman grabbed their hands " I tried to call, there was nothing there, I tried to find you, everyone said your parents moved"

Maxwell took a step towards Roman "Are you sure you want to keep them now that you know"

Shanna stood in front of Maxwell "I wouldn't let them go for anything, they're safer here than anywhere"

Roman looked at the girls again "I promised your mama that if anything happened I would take care of you two, she was supposed to run with you, call me and I would teleport to you and take you both, I'm not going back on that, even after 9 years I'm keeping my word, I was to raise you as my own, keep you safe, and I am" Roman grabbed both their hands "please stay, we love you like you're our own daughters"

Andreea and Dominique looked at everyone, they both realized they couldn't have this again if they didn't stay, they wouldn't survive on their own.

They both hugged Shanna and Roman

Andreea looked at Maxwell "They do treat us well, and we do love them, we will stay"

Shanna gave them big hugs going into tears. Roman thanked Maxwell for all his help. Maxwell said goodbye to the girls giving them hugs and leaving.

Everyone sat in Romans office trying to wrap their heads around what just happened.

"So I'm guessing no more training for you two then" Roman looked at Angus.

"Aye, I think your fathers right, you'll suffer too many flash backs, and causing in someones death, poor Ian didn't know what to expect"

Dominique looked at her sister "No, Angus we'll keep doing it, We don't know much, we didn't learn much being at the orphanage, it was a secret, and we only got to once a week."

"we didn't learn much, only where to stab" Andreea looked at Phineas, his face dropped from fear.

Roman looked at Angus and nodded "They are right, eventually word will get out that I adopted them, and the Russians will come some day, keep training them, I couldn't let anything happen again, it would hurt too much for Shanna if anything happened"

Angus nodded "As you wish my friend, come on girls, boys come on, the night is still here and they have lots to learn"

The highlanders and the girls left for the basement. Roman sat alone in his office remembering the night he tried to find his friends.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Angus stood in front of his students "Ok now girls the main points" Angus used Robby as a dummy "are here and here" pointing to his neck making a slicing motion and a stabbing motion. "Once you slice the neck you must always ALWAYS steak the heart" The girls nodded

"Ok Ian on the mat" Angus pointed

Ian looked at him with his mouth open "Me? Again! No! I almost died!"

Andreea and Dominique started laughing and pointing "Oh come on you big wimp!" Andreea pushed him in front of her on the mat "I promise I wont try to kill you this time!"

While the two were fighting Gregori sneaked down but Dominique noticed.

"what are you doing here?"

"Nothing nothing at all, wow they were right, you're not dense"

Dominique grabbed Gregori's hand and twisted "You will go up stairs, you will get me a soda from the fridge, and I wont tell my sister that you constantly stare at her ass when she walks by, I wonder how dad will take it if he heard this, and just so you know, I don't lie" Dominique let go, Gregori nodded and ran up the stairs and came back with a soda and ran away again.

Phineas noticed all of it and stood next to Dominique, "So you were playing dumb"

"yeah we were, we didn't want to have to tell anyone"

"So your sister doesn't really get lost? And you can be apart?"

Dominique laughed "Fuck no! she always gets us lost! And no we cant be apart, not since what happened, mama said stay together no matter what, always"

Andreea and Ian finally finished "nailed it, if I was going for dust I would have had him Dominique!, hey where did you get that!" pointing at her drink.

"Oh, no where. never mind"

Angus pointed at Dominique and Robby.

Dominique gave her sister her soda and went to the mat.

Robby looked at Dominique "Ok don't really kill me now, poor Ian still is shaking"

Dominique rolled her eyes at him. Angus yelled at him to move.

Shanna explained everything to the other ladies in the house visiting, everyone was shocked, surprised and even started to cry from the horror, good thing the kids were in bed, the girls too were fast asleep from the crazy training they did with the boys.

Angus and the other walked into the kitchen for something to drink. "Toni, lass your husband is a big chicken as Dominique would say, he nearly wet his pants when the wee lass's held their guns to his chest!"

Toni started laughing "Ian! Angus only uses fake things for practice! Paint balls!"

Ian rolled his eyes and heated his blood "yeah well when two girls as skinny and "fragile" as they are, are holding you at gun point, anyone would nearly wet their pants!" Just as Ian took a drink of his blood sleepy eyed Andreea and Dominique came to the kitchen followed by Connor.

"look who I found, I thought they were sleep walking but Dominique told me they had a nightmare and wanted their mama"

Shanna sighed "I'm not mama Connor" both girls walked up to Shanna and curled up against her.

"I'm sorry to say this Shanna but I'm guessing you are now" Connor left to keep watching their room.

Ian took something from the cupboard and walked to the girls "You know what my mother used to do when I had nightmares Shanna?"

"What Ian?"

Ian pulled milk from the fridge "make me drink warm milk"

Andreea looked up "Dominique cant drink that, its poison to her, she'll be in the bathroom for two hours"

Dominique hit her sister sleepily "shut up, don't tell people my bowel problems"

Shanna made them both sit on chairs and got up to make Andreea warm milk.

Ian stood between the girls and handed them pixxie stix and gesturing to eat them. They did causing a crazy reaction with them going nuts waking completely up and beating him up for more.

Roman pulled them off Ian who was curled in the fetal position "What did you give them Ian?"

Ian looked up "Pixxie Stix"

Romans eyes went huge "Ian, these girls cant have sugar!, no one can give them sugar!, they go nuts, crazy! Maxwell explained to me before he left that if they have sugar they wont sleep for lord knows how long! Who did you work with to decide to give them sugar!"

Ian pointed to Gregori, Robby, and Phineas.

"Great, the four of you have to follow them everywhere they go in this house and make sure that when they finally crash they get to their beds and don't kill themselves!" Roman set both girls down and watched them run with the three highlanders and Gregori following. Shanna watched and drank the glass of warm milk looked around at her crazy insane family and said goodnight.

Phineas glared at Ian "You had to say we were in cahoots didn't you, you couldn't tell the truth could you, now we have to help you with your mess"

Ian put his hands together "please, please don't leave me with them, they might decide to do me in!, look at that crazy look in Dominique's eyes! Pure madness!"

Robby snorted at Ian "Its not that bad, they aren't really doing anything"

Andreea walked up to the four dragging her one leg "guess what we found in our bags!"

Gregori got all excited "What!"

Dominique held up a game "DANCE CENTRAL!"

They put it in and started going mental on the game.

"awwwee I totally want to play" whined Gregori.

Robby looked at him trying to look away from the crazy flailing. "what's stopping you?" Gregori took over he picked "funky town" the three guys laughed at him hysterically but he did great got a high score. Gregori finished doing his dance, he turned to rub it in Andreea's face, she was falling asleep almost falling over, Gregori caught her before she could fall making Dominique and the others say oooooouuuuuuuu!

Both girls finally fell asleep Gregori covered Andreea "Ok not to be a creep but I like this one, she's fun"

Ian looked at them "Ok so yeah she's just as strange as you are, but Roman told you they are his daughters"

Gregori opened his mouth and started pointing at Robby "Hey!, I'm not the only he should worry about! I see how that, that Nerf Hurder looks at Dominique!"

Robby pushed Gregori "Ok, what the hell is a Nerf Hurder? And why am I the Nerf Hurder!"

Gregori rubbed his head "They made me watch star wars with them, besides the point I know what he's eyeing!"

Phineas put himself between the two "Ok look dr. fang will take care of it all, the solution is, NO ONE NEEDS TO KNOW"

Ian rolled his eyes "yeah ok that solves everything, just don't do anything stupid, Angus and Roman can send you places you never want to be, and that would mean some one else will have to watch them"

Robby and Gregori looked at each other "No!"

Ian turned to leave making them follow "besides, Roman is sending them to college Monday, there's HUMAN boys there, they can have anyone they want, why would they want vampires when they were raised to kill vampires"

Gregori crossed his arm walking behind Ian "You know since you got married you've been a huge downer"

Robby pushed Ian "And YOU of all people cant talk, you married Toni, she's a human"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two days passed and the girls were in their first year at college, Dominique was going for body modification and Andreea went to college for Art courses.

Both girls came busting through the front door, due to winter it was freezing and night by the time they got home. The highlanders, and dad were starting their "day" in the kitchen, Shanna was making snacks for the girls after their first day of college.

"Holy shit mom, its bloody cold out there!" gasped Dominique shivering throwing her things on the table.

"Honey, book bags and jackets go in the closet not the table, Andreea don't even think about putting them on there, Closet girls!"

"Damn it, I almost got away with it" grinned Andreea, both girls went to the closet putting their things away "dad the art course is amazing I get my own camera and everything, but the instructor said we have to come up with the paint supplies"

Roman took a sip from his blood bottle "ok I'll send Lazlo to get that for you tonight, Dominique help your mother with putting the food on the table"

Dominique grabbed the trays and put them on the table "Guess what dad"

Andreea sat down and gave her dad a funny smile "We saw two boys today, they were following us around the campus"

Roman almost choked on his blood "Um boys? Its too soon for that!" he put his face in his hands.

Shanna laughed and started putting Dominique's hair in a pony tail "Roman, they are 19, which reminds me, your birthday is coming up, what shall we do?"

Roman looked up to talk "A ball with all our friends in the ball room at Romatech"

Andreea rolled her eyes "ok dad, a bunch of college kids and vampires in a ball room"

Roman sighed "Fine one party here with all your college friends, and a ball with the vampires in the ball room"

Gregori strolled into the kitchen "oh college girls are home, um Roman, that thing with the coven masters is in an hour, and Shanna you need to go to the school, Radinka needs you there to help her"

Both nodded, Shanna stopped "but who's going to watch the girls all the vampires will be at the meeting, and everyone I know is at the school"

Dominique turned around "Mom, we can watch our selves, it'll be nice to be alone in the house for once, you always have people watching us, like come on I saw Phil at the college sneaking around following us"

Roman looked at her "Damn it, I told him not to be seen!"

Andreea looked at him "Dad! You promised you would let us be alone at school!" She threw the crust from her sandwich at her dad hitting his head.

Everyone left for their appointments leaving the girls alone, Dominique's phone went off.

Andreea was looking over her shoulder "ou who's it from! Is it Robby?" Andreea was making kissy noises.

"Oh shut up, he said to make sure we have the alarm set and the windows locked" blushing, she did what he said.

"Well house to ourselves what do we do?"

Dominique ran to the tv room their dad set up for them and their little brother and sister.

"You know we have this big house to ourselves and we decide to watch tv."

Dominique started changing channels "yeah I know, pretty lame"

Both girls heard something at the door. The alarm started going off both girls grabbed their guns and wooden steaks Angus made them swear they had to have on them at all times when alone. They ran to the door seeing a group of vampires they didn't know, Russians, they started to come at them so the girls fought tooth and nail trying to keep their house from being under attack.

"Andreea!" Dominique screamed as her sister got jumped by two big men, she was bitten by them, Dominique went at them killing them both but she got attacked by behind by two other big men, getting bit but she knocked them off before they could take enough blood to send her unconscious like her sister she killed all she could, Dominique was going to pass out from the blood loss, she grabbed her keys and carried her sister to the car their dad left for them.

"Andreea, please wake up, please don't leave me alone" Dominique tried to concentrate on driving the few blocks to Romatech. Her eyes full of tears and blood she could feel life slipping.

Dominique finally arrived at Romatech, parked in front sideways almost passing out she grabbed her sister out of the back seat and dragged her inside busting through the doors.

Robby stood up, everyone went silent wondering why this one man stood.

"I smell blood" He sniffed the air.

Just as Roman realized it was his daughters from when they would accidentally get cuts and scrapes from random things, Dominique fell through the door holding her sister. Roman ran to his daughters followed by Jean-luc, Emma, Angus, Gregori, Lazlo, and the highlanders.

"Roman, they're inches from death" Emma screamed holding their necks there the bite marks were.

Roman grabbed Andreea "Someone call Shanna"

Dominique opened her eyes as much as she could "dad, they came in the house, we tried, there was lots…" she said something in Romanian ending with Russians.

Robby grabbed Dominique "We have to take them somewhere, Roman, they have to be changed"

Roman gritted his teeth "I cant do that, I'm not changing them" Angus followed Roman "It's too late for any transfusion Roman, it has to be done, if you want to keep them alive in anyway you have to do it"

Roman kicked open one of the lab rooms putting Andreea on a table he pointed to the other table for Robby to put Dominique. Shanna burst through the door crying.

"Roman what happened!" her face went ashen when she saw her daughters laying on tables unconscious. "oh my god, why!"

Roman looked at Emma "Take her out of here!"

Emma grabbed Shanna around her shoulders "come I'll tell you what I know, you don't need to see them like this"

Gregori looked at Roman panicked "Roman you have to do it, you promised you would keep them alive, they're dying!"

Roman hit a counter knocking over vials and bottles "I cant do it, I cant, it hurts too much"

Robby looked at Angus "I'll do it, Roman leave if you cant handle it but I am doing this, you cant stop me"

Gregori grabbed one of Connors hilts "I'll help you"

Roman nodded "do it, I did promise them, and their parents"

Robby and Gregori cut their wrists putting them to the girls mouths forcing them to drink. Andreea started coughing the blood up and fell.

Roman checked the girls "ok that's enough guys, they've had enough to change all we have to do is wait" he hooked both girls up to medical equipment to check their vitals. Shanna was finally let into the room. She held onto Roman after they explained what they did, her eyes were full of tears.

Everyone spend two hours not leaving the room waiting. Dominique's hand twitched reaching for her sister, Andreea found her hand they both locked hands and opened their eyes, new born vampires.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

End of Chapter one.

Hunter: Done! Wasn't that hard to handle!

Roxxi: some parts as I wrote I almost started crying!

Hunter: On to chapter two!


End file.
